You Are the Only One
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: They didn't need words or labels they had each other and that was enough. Pre-ZA. Daryl/OC. One shot. Complete.


**Author's Note: I don't own anything having to do with the Walking Dead only Maddie belongs to me.**

**Apparently this is what happens when you don't sleep. Thanks to Riain for looking it over for me :)**

**Song is Break In by Halestorm**

**Any suggestions/comments/critiques are all welcome!**

You Are the Only One

_Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home_

_When it's all said and done I'll follow the echoes_

_I hear you night after night calling out my name_

_And I find myself running to meet you_

_I didn't want to escape_

_From the bricks that I laid down_

He lived in the light blue trailer that sat two lots over from the creek. He kept to himself; coming and going as he pleased, no one bothering with neighborly greetings. His truck would rumble to life, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake as he left for the day. Sometimes his brother would stop by with the flavor of the week while he wasn't there and he would be gone by the time he got home. She would sit in her trailer across the street, curled up in the chair that sat by the window, and just watch.

She didn't have many friends, even fewer acquaintances and no family. She was known around the park as the one who just didn't quite fit in. She was the outcast, the outsider that moved to town a year ago with no rhyme or reason given. She'd go into town only when she absolutely had to for groceries or to the liquor store for a few bottles of her favorite whiskey. She heard the whispers from the town's citizens and would keep her gaze straight in front of her not bothering with answering their critiques. Her days were spent in the chair by her window; watching, waiting for a sign that she was still meant to be there at all. It wasn't like anyone wanted her here to begin with so maybe no one would notice when she was gone.

The nights were a different story. At dust, just as the sun was getting lost behind the trees, she'd crack open a new bottle of whiskey and let the liquid numb her from the inside out. When darkness finally blanketed the park, putting its residents to sleep, she would leave the security of her trailer and wander across the street. The light was never on, that would have been too inviting, raise too many questions that neither of them wanted to answer, but the door was always unlocked.

She'd slip through the entrance of his trailer and for the first time that day she felt as if she could breathe again. The smoke filled air was a welcomed comfort and she stood there for a minute letting it wash over her. She toed out of her shoes and padded back to his bedroom where he was sitting up in bed waiting for her with a lit cigarette hanging from between his lips.

The bed dipped as she climbed in next to him and rested her back against the headboard. No words were exchanged, none were needed, as he passed her what was left of his cigarette and she handed over the bottle of liquor. There was only one drag left on the cigarette, but she savored every second of it before snubbing it out in the ashtray sitting on an overturned box that was used as a bedside table. By then he had taken a few hearty swigs from the bottle and deposited it on his side of the bed.

The only light in the room, in the whole trailer for that matter, was the moonbeams streaming in beneath the curtains that weren't long enough for the window. It was better that way, they didn't have the embarrassment of seeing each others scars, they felt them- but that was different. They never held sympathy in either of their eyes anyways, only understanding.

_You are the only one_

_The only one that sees me_

_Trusts me and believes me_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that knows me_

_And in the dark you show me_

_Yeah it's perfectly reckless_

_Damn, you leave me defenseless_

_So break in_

_Break in_

She straddled him, resting her arms around his neck as she leaned forward for a kiss. Her teeth caught his bottom lip and tugged gently before soothing the area with her tongue. His hands rested on her hips, his fingers digging into her skin so that he knew she was really there. He didn't want the possibility of this being all a dream. There was someone who wanted him, who never once questioned a single thing about him, and he didn't want to let that go.

Clothes were torn off and tossed to the side, their bodies molding together to feel every inch of each other. An electricity sparked and brought them both to life for a little while. Her fingers would graze over the scars on his back while he kissed the ones that littered her front. The scruff on his chin trailed up her stomach and in between her breasts until he found the spot on her neck that made her breath come out in short pants.

It wasn't until he was inside of her that every nagging voice was finally muted. He couldn't hear Merle's snide comments or his daddy's foul words. He couldn't see his old house on fire while his momma was inside. It was the only time his mind was completely free. His arms were wrapped around her as his breath fanned over her shoulder with each thrust.

She would ride out her orgasm, their mouths meeting in a hungry kiss to swallow each others moans.

_You let me fall apart without letting go_

_Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole_

_I didn't want to escape_

_From the bricks that I laid down_

He would fall asleep while they were still wrapped in each others arms. She would watch as his chest rose and fell with every breath, the way the creases on his forehead disappeared as he slept, and how even in the depths of sleep he would keep his arm around her middle. It was what she did best, she observed the little things that most missed, that most were too busy to be bothered with. When the wee hours of the morning approached she would slip out from his grasp and redress herself in the clothes that had been strewn around the room. She would tiptoe over to the bed and carefully kiss his temple so she wouldn't wake him. "Have a good day, Daryl. I'll be waiting for you tonight."

Little did she know that he heard her every morning. It was always the same soft spoken words that left her lips and he would lie perfectly still until he heard the front door opening and closing. Then, and only then, would he reply, "You too, Maddie."

_You are the only one_

_The only one that sees me_

_Trusts me and believes me_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that knows me_

_And in the dark you show me_

_Yeah it's perfectly reckless_

_Damn, you leave me defenseless_

_So break in_

She'd be back across the street before sunrise only to collapse in her chair in exhaustion. Her time table would restart and she would watch out her window until night came once again. On the rare occasion she would see him in town she would keep her head down, studying the cracked sidewalk at her feet. He would subtly nod in greeting as his blue eyes pierced right through her making her wish the clock would speed up.

_And take everything I have_

_Until there is nothing left_

_Until it's just your voice in my head_

_And when the lights come on_

_You see me as I am_

_You're still inside me_

One day she finally found the courage to walk across the street while the sun shone brightly in the sky. She squinted from the rays, but a smile pulled at the corner of her lips. She had never met someone like him before. He had a way of healing things she didn't even know was broken without ever saying a word.

The truck wasn't parked next to the house but she'd wait inside for him to get home. He'd come home sweaty and ready for a shower to cool off from the Georgia sun beating down on him all day. She would be sitting on her side of the bed waiting for him like he had done so many times for her.

She slipped through the front door and instead of the normal calm that would settle within her nose picked up something potent. Her stomach knotted instantly and she craned her neck to look in the living room. His brother must have snuck in when she wasn't watching, the only time she wasn't watching because her head was up in the clouds.

"You lost or somethin'," his southern drawl hit her ears, making her face scrunch in distain. There was an edge to his voice that his brother's didn't hold. His brother's voice brought goose bumps to her skin but not his, his voice made her curl into herself. "What are you deaf?"

She swallowed her nerves and very meekly spoke, "I was looking for Daryl."

His brother let out a boisterous laugh as he slung his arm around the barely clothed tart sitting next to him on the couch. "Baby brother doesn't need anything you have to offer." She stood there unsure of what to say when the smirk fell from his face and he motioned to the door, "Go on, git! Ain't nothin' for you here."

_You are the only one_

_The only one that sees me_

_Trusts me and believes me_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that knows me_

_And in the dark you show me_

_Yeah it's perfectly reckless_

_Damn, you leave me defenseless_

_So break in_

He sat there smoking a cigarette waiting for her to crawl into his bed but by the third one he started to get curious as to where she was. He thought about just going to sleep, brushing it off and tucking it away with everyone else who let him down over the years, but there was something that made him get out of bed and shuffle to the front of his trailer. He peered across the street, looking for any movement in the darkened streets, but the air was still and quiet. His eyes squinted, trying to see if she was in her window and he could have sworn he saw nothing at all.

He paced, arguing with himself about going over there. He'd be halfway back to his bedroom before his conscious would tell him to go check on her. He'd turn back to the door but as soon as his hand was on the knob Merle's voice would resonate calling him pussy whipped. He growled in frustration as he whipped the door open and strode across the street with an anger bubbling just beneath his skin. She wasn't supposed to just not show up; he needed her to silence everything for a couple hours. How dare she be so callous when he had been so vulnerable around her?

He brought his knuckles up to rap on her door when it opened slightly. His hand pushed it open the rest of the way. "Maddie?" he whispered, real concern filling his chest especially when no answer came. He pawed at the light switch on the wall and when her trailer lit up he was frozen in his spot.

Everything was gone.

He had never been inside before but he could see the faint outlines on the walls where pictures used to hang, her favorite place by the window was bare, and the only thing left was a few pieces of scrap paper over in one corner. He convinced himself that it must be some joke that she wouldn't actually leave without saying anything, so he made his way further into her home checking every room. It wasn't until he got to the kitchen that he saw it; an unopened bottle of whiskey sitting on the counter.

Madison was gone, he had no idea why, and he had no way of finding her.

_Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home_


End file.
